


What Does Astrology Say About Their Sexlife

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Unus Annus, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: During the filming of "What Does Astrology Say About Our Friendship?", Ethan gets distracted by all the discussion about their sexual compatibility, using a trick learned from "Mark and Ethan Get Into a Fight".
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	What Does Astrology Say About Their Sexlife

"Oh baby, let's fuck!" Ethan shouted gleefully, bouncing around Mark. 

Mark looked back at Ethan and squinted. "Are you done giving everyone fanfiction fuel?" 

Ethan winked and giggled. "Aww c'mon, it might be fun!" 

Mark sighed, but he couldn't restrain a grin spreading across his face. He knew they could just edit out whatever was too inappropriate, but there was always something thrilling about this kind of banter in front of the camera. He pretended to consider it, stroking his chin. "No, I don't think it would be." 

Ethan pouted exaggeratedly, playing up his expressions for the camera. "What, you don't think I would be good at sex? As a Scorpio, the stars already know how good my game is!" 

Mark turned to Ethan, staring at him very suddenly seriously. "No, I already know I'm better." 

Ethan's eyes shot open in surprise at Mark's forwardness. His comeback died is his throat, stumbling over his words as Mark closed the distance between them, one hand brushing up Ethan's side as the other cupped his face. 

Mark pulled Ethan into an intense, loving kiss, conveying his burning passion with each twist of his lips. Ethan could only gasp out desperate breaths, trying to keep up. 

They pulled at each other's clothes, not yet ready to separate in order to take them off. Ethan wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, pressing their bodies up against each other, still not breaking the kiss. Their breathing grew louder as time passed with their faces so close together.

Ethan finally separated their lips, pushing Mark away completely and brushing down his shirt, trying to compose himself. "Wait, I can uh… I can prove I'm better!" Ethan snickered, pushing Mark's grabbing hands off him again, trying to get him to stay in place as he moved backwards. 

Mark got the message, upset to not be touching Ethan, but eager to find out what his teasing would lead to. 

Ethan backed towards the desk, leaving Mark in the center of the room, plenty of space behind him and in front of him. Plenty of space to get a quick running start, and plenty of space to fall backwards. Mark started to understand, bracing himself. 

"Ok, are you ready?" Ethan nervously asked, getting into a running stance and making his intentions clear. 

Mark nodded, adjusting his own stance, ready to receive. "Yup, ready."

Ethan ran at Mark, building up speed, an excited grin spreading across his face. He jumped powerfully, knee on the either side of Mark's hips. The force pushed Mark down, but he fell gracefully, rolling his body onto the floor to distribute the impact. 

Ethan giggled, pushing back his messed up hair. "See, we learned!" 

Mark gave a short laugh, tapping Ethan's thigh. "I… guess so." As scary as that just was, now with Ethan straddling his lap, Mark could feel his body heating up again. He was proud of him, for being able to pull off this complicated move. Mark leaned up, bringing Ethan into a soft kiss. 

Ethan happily kissed back, feeling all his appreciation. He returned that appreciation, in the form of grinding against Mark's lap. Mark hummed contentedly and deepened the kiss, very pleased. Of course he was just teasing earlier, he knew Ethan was very good at sex, possibly almost as good as himself. But he was even better when frustrated. 

Ethan moved back, sitting on Mark's thighs as he shakily unbuckled his belt. As he rubbed at Mark's bulge through his boxers, he teased, "You know Mark, Mercury is in retrograde. Do you know what that means for us Scorpios?"

Mark shook his head, laughing. "No, I don't."

Ethan pulled Mark's waistband down, letting his dick bounce up. Ethan spit into his hand. "I don't either", he giggled, reaching down to grasp Mark's shaft. 

Mark's body tensed and relaxed, adjusting to the sensations. His hands curled into fists, with nothing to hold onto. As Ethan began pumping up and down Mark's dick, Mark grabbed Ethan's thighs, pulling him closer until his bulge was nudging against Mark's erection. 

"Hm, you could say you're… rather easy to arouse." Ethan wiggled his eyebrows. 

Mark snorted, "Shut up… says you."

Ethan gasped, noticing his own obvious arousal pushed up against Mark.

Mark growled, aggressively undoing Ethan's pants and tugging the front down, just able to pull out his throbbing cock. Distracted, Ethan had stilled his movements, but all it took was a little guidance from Mark's hand to get him moving again. Rubbing both their dicks together, Mark intertwined their hands around their length. 

Etham groaned at the slickness of spit and precum, at the tightness of their combined grip. He could feel the intense heat of Mark's erection heating up his own, could feel the veins of his cock textured against his skin. 

Ethan bit his lip, trying to distract his mind and hold back his moans. "Are you feeling my 'strong sexual powers' right now, Mark?" 

Mark sighed exasperatedly, squeezing their cocks roughly. He took Ethan's loud moan as a win. Mark smirked, "How about that?" 

Ethan was slowly losing his brattiness. "Whatever, you win, just… keep moving please?" Mark could never say no to those pleading eyes. 

With each of their hands both working in their practiced masturbation tricks, they continued their ministrations. As much as it was similar to their own self-pleasuring techniques, at the same time it wasn't, the unexpectedness of another person's hand and their own special quirks. Ethan was delicate and gentle, while Mark rougher and faster. With both of them working together, Ethan quickly became a drooly mess, Mark moving in to kiss it away. 

Mark smirked into the wet kiss, moving away to say his clever comment he just came up with. "I would say, we're 'combining well' right now…"

Ethan seemed to take a moment for the joke to register, unable to speak through his moans but giving Mark a hard glare. Mark sped up his hand in apology. 

Soon enough, Ethan was gasping Mark's name, nearing his end. Mark eagerly watched his face for the moment of release. 

Eyes tightly shut, mouth open in a long and loud moan, Ethan came into their hands, spreading his seed onto Mark's cock. Ethan let go, letting Mark fully wrap his hand around both of their dicks, vigorously milking Ethan for every last drop as he finally caught up and blew his own load. 

Panting, they both slowly came down from their highs, a mess spilled over both their crotches and stomachs. 

Ethan sighed, collapsing back onto Mark's legs as he stared up at the ceiling. 

"Maybe we are better lovers than friends?" Ethan mumbled. 

Mark pushed back his messy hair, regaining his composure. "I don't know what I'd do if I was just thirsting over you all the time, not able to pound you whenever I like." 

Ethan giggled, slightly embarrassed by the statement. "Well, I mean, not whenever, we should have been filming a video." 

"Whatever, do you want to go out for dinner?" Mark was very good at coming up with a distraction. 

Ethan couldn't bring himself to say no.


End file.
